


Miss you

by Shatterdreams



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, How to use tags?, Other, dfab, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterdreams/pseuds/Shatterdreams
Summary: You miss Gabe and Jack finally back from work and both of you call Gabe to surprise him.





	Miss you

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry haven't been writing much.

You expected Gabe to do this with you but Jack is making it hard to kiss him. You're getting slightly frustrated with his teasing " Jack...I want a kiss" you whine."Oh is that what you wanted to do honey?" He smirks with mischief in his eyes. You pouted, hugging him tightly "I miss both of you. Bad enough both of you are always working and I can't get to spend time with both of you."

He felt a bit guilty at your words bending down to place a kiss on your forehead.  
"Yeah sorry about that baby. Let just get ready for bed and we can try to call Gabe and talk to him on the data pad alright?" he asked. You nodded your head getting caught off guard when Jack easily carried you with one arm, the other taking your favorite blankets and pillows.

As Jack carried you, you nuzzled into his neck, placing soft kisses on his neck. You were whispering sweet words to Jack and he was already laughing and smiling. You couldn't help but smile back at him. He carefully places you on the bed while he undresses until he’s in nothing but his undergarments. You made space for Jack hugging your pillow to your chest waiting patiently for Jack to turn on the data pad.

Jack hugs you from behind, kissing your ear, making you giggle. "Aww...My two favorite lovers greeting me with laughter. Luckily I answered the call in time” Gabe smiling at them.  
"Gabe we miss you lots when will you be back?" Trying not laugh more when Jack's hand went to your sides. " Oh, gods Jack stop too much...!" Pushing Jack hands away but no success.

"Hmmm...Maybe in three-week kitten. Jack and I manage to get three months off so we can either spend more time together or go travel to Greece since you’ve been talking about it months.” Jack keeps nibbling on your neck and you make pretty sounds when he kisses there. You could see him grinning on the screen gasping in pleasure when Jack found that weak spot on your neck lightly nibbling with his teeth. "Just like that cariño let Jack take care of you promise to spoil you rotten once I'm back."

Jack's hands are everywhere on your body, making you gasp, moan and shiver in pleasure. Then as you were about come undone Jack stops and you whine. "No cariño. You have to be a good girl for me and Jack I want to be the one make you scream our names."  
"Think you can wait for three weeks for Gabe honey? Or do you want to be naughty with me?" Jack whisper in your ear his voice deep husky making you feel weak.  
You responded by grinding against Jack, making him grunt   
"Oh, mi amor you decided to be naughty? This will be so fun for me when I get back and punish you kitten. Hope it’s worth it," he gave a dirty grin.

Before you could retort, Jack had already pulled your shirt off, kissing you to distract you. You gasp when you felt Jack fingers playing on your lower lips not realizing he took your panties off as well. " Fuck Gabe she already so wet. Haven't even touch her yet" He groans into your neck you could feel his cock rubbing against your ass. " Spread her legs Jack I want to see more"Jack lifted one leg put it on his waist making your more expose. You blush and hid your face in the pillow. "Is too much sweetheart do you want us to stop?"

"No..Just a bit shy." You look between Jack and Gabe shyly."Sorry cariño should have to ask you if you're okay with this. Keep forgetting we’re a bit intense."Jack soothes you with kisses, whispering praises to you. "Sorry baby girl should have gone slowly. Got too greedy and frighten you.” He placed soft kisses on your neck to apologize.

"Want me to show you something sweetheart?" You nodded your head in response. Jack tap on the screen, the screen expanded showing more of Gabriel. Gabriel already pulled out his cock, his hand slowly pumping himself so he’s fully hard. " See that. It’s you making Gabe all hot and bothered. Want to make a pretty show for Gabe, honey?"

Think we broke her Jack, she not responding" Gabriel responded in concern.  
Jack turn you to his side carefully place a hand on your face. "Maybe we did. She so red in the face. It’s adorable Gabe." He quietly chuckles. “ I can imagine, she does blush very prettily for us’’

You hide your face in your hands, laying on Jack's chest. "You guys are just a bit too forward in the bedroom. Just not used to the attention"You said, muffled by Jack's chest. "I also didn't exactly expect two old men interested in a young little thing like me." You felt Jack lightly stroke your head placing a kiss top. "It was a hard not to notice you when you were press quite closely to me on the train. Then your face turn into a shade of pink when Gabe was behind you as well"

"To be fair Cielo there was a man there trying to act funny. Your friends were trying their best to get to you. But when your stop appears you such a rush to run away that you drop your wallet." he said.   
You laugh softly " I remember that oh god that was embarrassing." Gabe just smiles at your laugh " I admit Jack looked pretty on the eyes and you were very cute was very tempted to kidnap you when we had to return your wallet back to you. But alas your friends were very overprotective over you"  
Jack place another kiss on your forehead making you look at him." It fair enough we do look imitating compare to her. We bigger than her and you sweetheart were a bit too trusting to meet us without your friends."  
Wiggling in his grasp "Hey! The meetup was somewhere public thought it was safe. And both of you seem honorable"  
Jack did an Eskimo kiss to you and sigh. "No wonder Gabe stresses about you when I go to work." Jack hugging you closer. "I'm not a kid, you know that right" You cross your arms in annoyance and place a pout on your lips.   
"Oh, of course, you're not a kid.If you were, I wouldn't be able to do this to you." Jack flips you on your back making a squeak in surprise. You let out a moan when you felt Jack sucking on your clit.  
"Oh, you're in trouble now cariño," he laughs. You tried to talk back but Jack was sucking and licking on your nub making you cry out. You tried to buck your hips for more friction but he held you down firmly. You groan when Jack slid two fingers in you, right to his knuckle. He begins to slowly fuck you.

"That it cariño, let Jack spoil you. Can't wait till it’s my turn. When I'm back going to make you scream." You moan when Jack curls his fingers. You could hear the wet, lewd sounds coming from you as Jack’s fingers make you more aroused.

"Oh, gods Jack! I'm going to..." You moan, arching your back as your chest heaves for air."Oh really now?" Jack stop moving away from your sex. "Wait why did you stop? You panted looking confused at Jack.

"Need to get some stuff ready first..show Gabe you're pretty hole or try to make him cum before you do." He got off the bed looking through the drawers for something. "Really now Jack.Going to leave her hanging like this?"  
"I'm not bad as you that left me for a week without letting me cum you asshole" Jack grumble back in response.

"Wait, why did you deny Jack err..his release?" looking at the screen with curiosity.   
"Hmmm...we being an asshole to each other before we met you.Jack has been teasing me for weeks and I pay back in kind" He answered back with a smirk on his face.You felt the bed dip when Jack was behind you, guessing Jack found something he needed 

"You trust me, right sweetheart?" He whispered in your ear. You nodded your head then Jack places a cloth over your eyes. "Remember your safe word?"

"Yeah red means stop, yellow means slow down and green means okay " Jack carefully held your face placing a sweet kiss your lips " Good girl. Spread your legs, I’ve got a surprise for you."   
Spreading your legs wider you cry out in surprise when you felt something vibrate against your clit." Oh..Oh...gods Jack!" Your nails digging into Jack's thighs. "Shit, she looks so pretty like this Jack. You look so beautiful like this baby girl." You heard Gabe groan.

You moan your assent bucking into the vibrator for more pressure Jack pulled it away tsking at you. Whining in displeasure at Jack" No..have to be patient. Taking it slow, can you hear Gabe moaning for you so nicely isn't it?" You concentrated listening to Gabe and my god those moans making you wetter than normal. Gabe usually very quiet in the love making but hearing grunt, growl and jerking himself made you proud.Jack teased you with vibrator circling around your clit but not putting enough pressure to make you come just slowly building closer. Jack fingers lightly teased your slit making you buck your hips and begging in frustration.  
"You don't get to cum till Gabe cum sweetheart begs for Gabe to cum. Maybe I'll let you come then”

"Gabe, please....I wanna cum.Don't you like it when I'm messy and weak" you beg."Oh god, Jack." Jack fingers sunk into you making lose your consecration. Slipping them in right into his knuckle giving no moment to recover as his fingers started fucking you roughly.

"Come on Gabe are you going to deny her orgasms?" You mewl when Jack slips in another finger making it three stretching you to your limit. You felt a bit uncomfortable until Jack rubbed circle to distract you from pain.Your body twitching, shivering begging for release that you badly crave for.

"You're not playing fair Jack. Shit cariño..." Jack took off the cloth of your eyes making you see Gabe groaning out loud still jerking himself. His body hunch teeth clenching, you look in shock never really seeing Gabriel like this. "He looks so pretty doesn't he sweetheart, just like you when you come." Kissing the side of your temple you whine when he stop fingering you. He carefully makes you lay on your side, putting your leg at his waist. While he teases the head of his cock against your entrance.

"I hope the both of you are happy I made a mess on the floor." Gabe lay against the chair his shoulders slump. His taking slow breath to even it out. Jack's hand flick at your nipples his other hand grip at your thigh holding it higher on his waist he pushed his hips slowly inside to the hilt moaning into your neck.

You moan your hand holding at Jack's neck making turn his face to kiss you swallowing your moans he rolls his hips into you leisurely pace. Trying to buck your hips but his other hand held across your stomach firmly down using your leg to signal him to go faster. He let go of the kiss looking at you intensely " Slow down sweetheart we got all night remember. Didn't we say we making a show for Gabe to see? Make him work harder so he can come back early and have a turn at you as well"

"No more teasing her Jack she gonna start crying and it not helping I'm getting hard again. I know my hand can do a good job I rather am in someone nice tight, wet little hole who makes pretty noises and I fuck them in my own time."

Gabe look at you hungrily making you clench on Jack tightly. " Well that was a short recovery time Gabe but since you ask so nicely." Jack raised your leg higher then his hand started rubbing circle on your swollen clit. You jerked in surprise mouth opening in a silent gasp. His thrust got faster and harder making you mewl in pleasure. "Shit both of you look damn beautiful. Wish I was there fucking both of you"

After being denied of your orgasms the tightness around your lower region return your tights shaking , eyes fluttering shut as you cried out when your orgasm rip through you intensely. Jack moan in your ears his grip on thigh almost painful till you felt him filling you when he cum. He grinds into to prolong your orgasm but making you more sensitive.

Jack carefully withdraw from you making you shudder as you felt come leaking out from your between your legs.You cried out when Jack used his thumb to gather up the come pushing it back into your heat.Hips bucking into him as overstimulation make you cried out in tears. "Too..much..no more please" 

"Almost done need to clean you up. Then we can rest..hope you enjoy the video call, Gabe."

"I definitely did. Wish I could kiss both of you. Damn Jack, I have another hard on and I have a meeting in 10 min" Gabe grumbles. You could feel Jack smirk from behind you. Jerking in surprise when you felt a warm wet cloth rubbed between your legs, Jack placing a kiss on your cheek." Just cleaning you up Honey..no more love making unless you want more?"

"No thank you!" You squeak closing your legs but forgetting Jack's hand is still there. " You got open your legs cariño unless you want Jack to go another round on you using his fingers on you again"

Jack wiggled his fingers you lifted your leg and he made sure you were all clean up. Putting the blanket around you as he went put back everything. "You sleepy cariño?" Nodding your head in respond your eyes dropping close. "Sleep well you two. I got to now and Jack I'm going to get you tenfold"

“I can't wait for it Gabe..” he laughed.  
Pressing the screen off he hugs closely to him pressing both your bodies close together. " Sleep well, sweetheart "


End file.
